Fourth World Set
The Fourth World Set is a set of 4/5-star gears that, while already powerful in their own right, gains additional properties when 2 or 3 pieces are equipped to the same character, and was also the first gear set released. They can only be obtained through Survivor, along with the LexCorp Set and the League of Assassins Set. The ultimate tank gear set, Fourth World Set is infamous for taking down characters who are already durable and persistent (Killer Frost, Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night, Darkseid/Apokolips, etc.) a herculean, if not marathon, task. The set is also known for giving players (or the opposing enemy team) a second chance to win the battle if they've lost the other 2 characters. The Fourth World Set includes: *Fourth World Chest Plate (evolves into Fourth World Godly Chest Plate) *Fourth World Helmet (evolves into Fourth World Godly Helmet) *Fourth World Mace (evolves into Fourth World Godly Mace) Unevolved Forms 026.PNG IMG 0224.PNG Godly.png Evolved Forms IMG 1859.PNG IMG 1860.PNG IMG 1861.PNG Effects IMG_0485.PNG|Health regen upon using sp1. IMG_0484.PNG|Powerdrain and Area Effect damage on sp2 FW.jpg|Resurrection upon KO'd with %health. Fourth World (Godly) Chest Plate *20% - 40% MAX HEALTH increase *10% - 30% chance to REFLECT ALL SPECIALS while blocking *EVOLVED 10% - 20% Take No Damage From Basic Attacks Fourth World (Godly) Helmet *8-18% POWER GENERATION increase *BLOCKING stops 5-25% more damage *EVOLVED 15-25% STUN chance on tag-in Fourth World (Godly) Mace *AREA EFFECT: opponent's team takes 5-15% damage from special 2 *5-25% DAMAGE BOOST to special 2 *EVOLVED 20-30% POWERDRAIN chance on SP2 Strategy The regeneration effect is massive and cannot be reduced by Killer Frost/Regime's passive. It heals the user by the stated % of maximum health once every second for the stated number of seconds. Currently the discrepancies of different reports of the effect is unexplained. The 2-piece effect is very powerful on Raven/Prime, both as a main combatant and a support, as the effect will revive her at low health and immediately swap health with her opponent if she would otherwise be knocked out (this requires the set to not be fused too much as the % health after revival depends on it), making her very difficult to deal with. She also works well with its variety of stats. The regeneration used to stack with heal on s1 gear (Mutated Bone Spikes, Venom Injection System, etc.), but this is no longer possible as now the regeneration effect requires 3 pieces. Countered by Despite being a very powerful set all on its own, it does come with a downside and weaknesses. Though there are multiple ways to counter it, the best way to do so is using Superman/Dawn of Justice, as his passive has a chance to temporarily disables all opponents' gear, thus, will remove ALL effects from the gear set, and won't allow them to regenerate health or ressurrect. Trivia *The term "Fourth World" in comics refers to the mythology of New Genesis and Apokolips. *After the 2.8 update, the two set effects swapped places; prior to the update the revive effect required 3 pieces while the regeneration effect required 2. The text hasn't swapped places however, making the Fourth World Set the only gear set that has the 2-piece effect listed after the 3-piece effect. Category:Gear Category:Survivor Mode rewards Category:Gear Sets Category:KNOCK-OUT effect Category:5 Star Gear Category:Cards